In a conventional method which performs an in vitro culture of a cell or tissue of a living body of a human body and so on, there is employed a method in which temperature, humidity, the concentration of carbon dioxide and the concentration of oxygen in an incubator (a culture house) are maintained at proper conditions, and a cell is cultivated in that incubator. A cell or tissue is placed in a culture fluid in a floating state, or a cell or tissue is fixed to an inside or a surface of a gel in which an ingredient of the culture fluid is input, and thereby, the cell or tissue is made to proliferate and to grow. Or, a cell or tissue is transplanted in a material, which is called a matrix or a scaffold, a carrier or a mold, and so on (herein after called “matrix” simply), and thereby, the cell or tissue is made to proliferate and to grow.
In this case, for the proliferation and growth of the cell or tissue, it is important to give a physical stimulation to the cell or tissue to be cultivated in addition to environmental conditions of temperature, humidity, the concentration of carbon dioxide, the concentration of oxygen, and so on. Such a physical stimulation is an indispensable factor for promoting differentiation and growth of a cell or tissue and for growing to a cell or tissue closer to a cell or tissue in a living body. As a technology which gives a physical stimulation to the proliferation and growth of a cell or tissue, there are, for example, the Japanese Official Announcement Patent Publication No. 2001-504697 entitled “APPLICATION OF SHEAR FLOW STRESS TO CHONDROCYTES” and the Japanese Patent No. 3163533 entitled “LOADING DEVICE OF EXPANDING AND CONTRACTING STIMULATION FOR CULTURING CELL BY USING SILICON BELT”.
By the way, as for a restoring method of a breast to a patient whom an eliminating operation of the breast has been performed owing to breast cancer and soon, a method which injects silicone into an excised portion, and so on are general. The silicone as a material for restoring a shape is much used as a material adapted to a living body, which is non-absorbability toward a living body. However, if it is maintained for a long term in a living body, there is indication that an outflow of the silicone into the living body can not be avoided, and so on. Because of this, without using a foreign substance of the silicone and so on, restoration of a deficient portion by means of a tissue similar to a living body is strongly desired.
The present invention, therefore, makes it an object to provide a cell/tissue culture apparatus suitable for a culture of a cultivated object of a cell or tissue which is adapted to a prescribed portion of a living body of a breast and so on.